


Suatu Senja, dengan Surat di Tangan

by Shuukou_Jin



Series: Late-Night Doraburu Fantaji [1]
Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Gen, Headcanon, Pre-Canon
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:08:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23254471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shuukou_Jin/pseuds/Shuukou_Jin
Summary: Mentari baru saja terbenam, namun babak baru dalam hidup Lancelot telah terbit.
Relationships: Lancelot & Vane (Granblue Fantasy)
Series: Late-Night Doraburu Fantaji [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1672027





	Suatu Senja, dengan Surat di Tangan

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to Late-Night Doraburu Fantaji!
> 
> Berawal dari kumpulan drabble GBF random yang selalu kuunggah sekitar jam setengah 10 malam, aku bawakan seri ini ke Archive of our Own. Setiap drabble tidak berkaitan satu sama lain, walau mungkin satu benang merahnya adalah kadar Dragon Knights yang lebih dari biasanya, kekekeke
> 
> Aight then, selamat membaca!

Tawa anak-anak mengisi udara desa Drachenmeer, selagi lembayung berdansa di ufuk barat. Aku dan Vane menyusuri jalan, kelelahan setelah berlatih seharian penuh; namun sejuknya angin begitu meredakan penat.

"Kamu makin hari makin jago aja, Lanchan." Vane memuji, "Bahkan sekarang kamu bisa pakai 2 pedang sekaligus. Serius, itu belajar dari mana?"

Segera saja aku menyanggah. "Jago dari mana? Toh, aku masih belum luwes pakai 2 pedang sekaligus. Walau, yah, rasanya lebih nyaman begitu ketimbang cuma satu."

"Tapi tetep aja, kamu hebat. Bahkan kamu berhasil kalahkan Pak Tua yang ngajarin kita dulu. Dulu Pak Tua bilang itu 'ujian akhir' buat kamu, kan?"

"Iya, sih. Memang pada akhirnya beliau berhenti ngajarin kita lagi, tapi kita masih bisa latihan berdua, ya kan?"

"Pastinya!"

Aku terkekeh. Kembali melempar pandangan pada suasana desa, niatku untuk menjadi ujung tombak keamanan desa semakin kuat. Desa Drachenmeer cukup jauh dari ibukota, jadi ancaman monster masih menjadi masalah serius di sini. Dan kini, aku dan Vane berusaha untuk menjadi lebih kuat, agar lebih mampu melindungi mereka yang tinggal di desa ini.

Andaikan aku kesatria kerajaan, mungkin aku bisa menolong desa lain juga. Apa mungkin anak desa sepertiku bisa bergabung dengan kesatria kerajaan?

Sampai di halaman rumah, sekilas aku melihat seorang kurir kerajaan baru saja lewat. Untuk sesaat, aku penasaran soal apa yang ia lakukan di sini, namun kubiarkan perasaan itu berlalu.

"Aku pulang!"

Kubuka pintu. Di hadapan, Ibu menghampiri; senyum hangatnya menyambutku. "Ah, Lancelot! Selamat datang. Kebetulan, Ibu punya berita penting buatmu."

Vane baru saja hendak melepas sepatu, namun segera ia urungkan. "Eh, kalau ini masalah pribadi, lebih baik aku pulang aja, deh ...."  
"Nggak apa-apa, Vane." Ibu tertawa kecil. "Kamu juga harus dengar berita ini. Ayo, masuk!"

Usai menanggalkan sepatu, kudekati Ibu dan bertanya, "Memangnya ada apa?"

Bukannya menjawab, Ibu malah menyuruhku dan Vane untuk menunggu di ruang makan. Apa boleh buat, aku pun menurut. Sepertinya ini sangat penting ... tapi apa?

Memasuki ruang makan, kulihat tiga piring makaron tertata manis di meja, disertai tiga cangkir teh hangat. Ah ... kebetulan sekali aku sedang ingin makan yang manis-manis. Tapi tidak biasanya Ibu membuatkan makaron untukku; lazimnya hanya pada hari besar saja. Ada apa lagi ini?

"Woah! Makaron buatan ibunya Lanchan!" seru Vane, girang. Ia memang menyukai makaron buatan Ibu, sama halnya denganku. "Nggak biasanya hari-hari biasa ibumu bikin makaron ... pertanda apa, nih?"  
"Kurang tahu, tuh. Yang pasti, kita beruntung bisa makan makaron buatan Ibu lagi."

Lantas saja, kucicipi satu makaron itu, yang masih hangat kala kusentuh. Mmm, manisnya pas! Makaron buatan Ibu tidak pernah gagal membuatku terkesan. Vane juga sepemikiran; senyum cerianya membuncah saat menikmati makanan manis itu.

"Gimana, Lancelot? Enak, kan?" Ibu duduk di sebelahku dan meletakkan sebuah amplop di meja.  
"Nggak usah ditanya, Bu. Makaron buatan Ibu selalu enak." pujiku. "Eh, amplop apa ini?"  
"Barusan kurir kerajaan datang ke sini. Kamu liat aja sendiri. Masih disegel, kok." Ibu menjawab.

Kuambil amplop itu, memperhatikan segel dan tulisan tangannya di bagian penerima surat. Kertasnya sekilas nampak polos, namun sebenarnya terdapat motif sayap naga dan kupu-kupu. Segel lilin merahnya tampil kontras, lengkap dengan simbol kerajaan Feendrache. Tidak salah lagi, ini surat dari Raja!

Aku terkesiap. Mengapa Raja menulis surat untukku? "Langsung dari kerajaan ... kapan surat ini sampai?"  
"Waktu kamu masih latihan sama Vane. Ibu nggak berani buka."  
"Tunggu apa lagi, Lanchan? Cepetan, buka suratnya terus baca bareng-bareng!" bujuk Vane, penuh rasa penasaran.

Dengan hati-hati kubuka segel amplop itu, dan kuambil surat di dalamnya. Menarik napas panjang, kubaca surat itu:

" _Kepada Saudara Lancelot, di Desa Drachenmeer._

_Salam sejahtera, Saudara Lancelot. Semoga perlindungan Sylph selalu menyertai._

_Kami menulis surat ini, semata-mata untuk mengundang Saudara untuk bergabung dalam Ordo Kesatria Naga Hitam Kerajaan Feendrache. Kami telah mendengar tentang kemampuan Saudara yang luar biasa, dan kami merasa bahwa Saudara amat berpotensi untuk menjadi seorang kesatria. Untuk itu, kami selaku pengemban tahta kerajaan Feendrache merestui Saudara menjadi salah satu bagian dari ordo kesatria kami._

_Kami meminta pada Saudara untuk datang ke Ibukota Feendrache esok hari, dengan membawa surat ini sebagai tanda bukti. Kami akan mengikutsertakan Saudara dalam program seleksi kesatria selama lima bulan. Kami harap Saudara mampu mengikuti kegiatan seleksi dengan baik._

_Selamat kami ucapkan kepada Saudara atas undangan ini. Besar harapan kami bahwa Saudara akan mampu membawa kejayaan bagi bangsa Feendrache di masa yang akan datang._

_Tertanda,_  
 _Josef, Raja dan Pengemban Tahta Feendrache, Diberkati oleh Kemurahan Hati Sylph._ "

Usai membaca surat itu, aku tidak mampu berkata-kata. Bahkan, tanganku gemetar. Aku ... aku tentu sedang bermimpi, kan? Tidak mungkin Raja akan mengirimkan rekomendasi seperti ini padaku; toh aku ini hanya anak desa biasa, bukan keturunan kesatria maupun bangsawan. Aku bahkan tidak merasa pernah berjasa bagi kerajaan ....

"Gila, gila, gilaaaaaa!! Selamat, Lanchaaan!!!" Vane merangkul bahuku erat, larut dalam kebahagiaan. "Nggak heran, deh!! Lanchan kan cerdas dan kuat! Makanya Yang Mulia Raja rekomendasiin kamu!"  
"Wah, wah ... Ibu memang ada firasat kalau surat ini isinya rekomendasi kerajaan, karena itu Ibu buatkan makaron buat perayaan. Dan ternyata firasat Ibu tepat." Ibu menggenggam tanganku. "Udah, Lancelot, jangan terus-terusan syok. Ini bukan mimpi. Kamu emang pantas buat jadi kesatria, Nak. Ibu yakin kamu bisa."

Namun tetap saja aku sulit percaya. Menjadi seorang kesatria memang impianku sedari kecil, namun aku tidak pernah mengira bahwa impian itu akan menjadi kenyataan secepat ini.

"Bisa jadi berita kemenangan kamu waktu itu sampai ke telinga kerajaan." Ibu menerka.

"Dan karena itu kehebatan Lanchan jadi rahasia umum se-Feendrache. Salut, deh." komentar Vane, tertawa riang.

Meletakkan surat itu di meja, aku berusaha menahan air mata yang mulai meluap. "Ya ampun. Nggak nyangka."

"Woah, saking senangnya kamu sampai mau nangis." Melepas rangkulannya, Vane menepuk bahuku pelan. "Udah, nggak usah malu-malu buat nangis bahagia. Toh, aku juga rasanya pingin nangis juga. Akhirnya cita-cita kamu tercapai, dan aku senang banget."

Mengelus punggung tanganku lembut, Ibu berujar, "Ibu bangga sama kamu, Lancelot. Apalagi ayahmu. Awalnya dia ingin kamu jadi satuan keamanan desa aja, tapi kalau udah diterima jadi kesatria kerajaan ...."  
"Oh, iya. Ayah 'kan masih kerja ...." gumamku. Pekerjaan sebagai saudagar buku memang menguras waktu. "Sekalian minta saran buku buat persiapan seleksi nanti."  
"Putra Ibu memang pintar, deh. Nanti malam kita kasih kejutan buat ayahmu, oke? Kamu juga ikut, Vane."  
"Siap!"

Dan sore itu pun berlalu dengan tenangnya. Sesaat aku merasa ragu, karena boleh jadi persainganku akan lebih sulit. Tapi aku tidak boleh menyerah begitu saja; aku harus bisa membawa perubahan bagi tanah airku ini. Di bawah angkasa bergelimang awan, aku berjanji untuk melakukan yang terbaik.

Demi Feendrache.

**Author's Note:**

> And that's all!
> 
> Tbh, aku ngarang sendiri nama desanya Lanchan, with 'meer' meaning 'lake'. Lagian, nama asli kishidanchou kesayangan kita 'kan Lancelot du Lac! xD
> 
> Sampai berjumpa lagi di episode Doraburu Fantaji berikutnya!  
> With love, Shuu.


End file.
